Help
by ashkickerchic
Summary: i uploaded the wrong thing, ignore the last chapter 13 and read the new one, this one i hope will make more sense!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione gave herself another once over in her mirror. She was just preparing to go on a date with Victor Krum and couldn't risk imperfection. He called her horrible names and forced her to go on grueling diets saying he wouldn't be caught dead in the presence of a " fat cow" he had said. Hermione sighed as she heard the doorbell ring and began to walk down the stairs as she heard Victor sweet talking her parents. Here we go again she thought glumly wishing she had accepted Ron's offer to stay at the Burrow with him and Harry. When she had told Victor she wanted to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer he had hit her and screamed at her saying she was just trying to get away from him to be with Harry. Hardly the case she thought bitterly though she would take her friends company far above her boyfriends company. She had finally arrived at the door and was blowing her parents a kiss as she stepped into Victors car. She sat stiffly waiting for him to comment on her. He remained silent for several moments as he pulled off the free way. He silently reached over and began to fiddle with her shoulder belt as he leaned in to kiss her. Hermione pressed herself against the back of the seat and he missed. He silently cursed as he positioned himself back into the drivers seat and continued on toward the restaurant.   
Victor cut some other couple off and took a parking spot. Hermione waited for him to come and pull her out of the car. He opened the door and pulled her out roughly as they walked toward the restaurant. Victor paid the hostess 20 dollars to put them at the top of the list. The hostess sat them at the back of the restaurant. Victor grunted. " Been cheating on your diet haven't you" he sneered. Hermione just sat stiffly and tried to ignore the comments. " Are you denying this" he asked Hermione. Hermione again ignored them but this time rose and walked toward the ladies room. Victor waited patiently as she walked back to the table. He informed her that he had already ordered. He had ordered her a small salad so she wouldn't get fat he said. The rest of the dinnerthey sat in silence.   
Back in the car Victor yelled at Hermione for eating like a pig he had said and hit her across the face. He then began screaming in Bulgarian presumably cussing thought Hermione as they pulled into her driveway. She stiffly kissed him good-night and ran up the stairs into her room to cry.   
  
a/n- this is totally unoriginal but I appear to have writers block and couldn't come up with anything good so this is it. please read and review. p.s i don't own anything.


	2. broken up

The next Day   
Hermione woke up the next morning and was anything but crying she was absolutely pissed off. She picked up her phone and angrily punched in Victor's number saying she would meet him at a park not to far from her house. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and stormed out the door not even bothering to tell her parents where she was going. She arrived at the park and waited most impatiently for Victor to arrive. When Victor did arrive he didn't even have time to insult Hermione as she began talking first. " It's over" said Hermione trying to keep her temper from flaring. " Vat do you mean" asked Victor yelling. " you know exactly what I mean you bastard" she yelled losing it. With a swift slap to Victor's face she left.   
  
The day after that   
  
Hermione awoke one particularly rainy morning to the sound of her mother calling her down for a quick breakfast before they left to drop her off at kings cross station for her fifth year at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Her mother called for her again and Hermione finally took the liberty of going do stairs. She ate her breakfast hurriedly and went upstairs to double check her trunk to make sure she had all of her supplies. Shortly after closing her trunk she lugged the trunk down to the car for her father to load. She hoped in the back seat silently as her mother started the car and her father got in.   
  
At Kings cross station   
  
Hermione exited the car shortly after her parents had parked and went around to the back to retrieve her trunk and Crookshanks basket. Ducking under an umbrella her mother had she handed her father her trunk and ran with Crookshanks's case in her arms until safe inside Platform 9 and 3/4. Her mother and father emerged through the barrier shortly after she had . Her father and mother each kissed her and went back through the barrier after she promised to owl lots. Looking around she quickly spotted Ron and Harry seeing as Ron 's bright red mop of hair was extremely hard to miss especially when he was taller than most of the other students in their year. She picked up one end of her trunk and rolled it to where they were standing.   
  
On the Hogwarts express   
  
Hermione , Harry, and Ron had found a compartment all to themselves. They began with small talk about Voldermort and his death eaters carefully avoiding the tri-wizard tournament when an owl began to tap on the window. Ron closest to the window let the bird in which flew straight to Hermione. Hermione took the letter and read it. Ripping it to shreds she cursed and ran to the bathroom. " God why does he have to freaking do this to me" muttered Hermione as she rubbed at her face furiously. Victor had sent another harassing letter her way and she wanted nothing for him to leave her alone. This letter, the most threatening of all stated that he wanted her dead and beaten. Hermione's   
thought process was interrupted with a soft knock on the door. " Who the fuck is it" yelled Hermione exasperatedly. " It's me Harry" said Harry surprised at Hermione's angry tone. " I'll be out in a minute" she said drying her face. When she went back to the compartment she could tell that Harry had told Ron about what she had said in the bathroom. " Hermione, if there's anything you want to tell.." us said Ron softly. " There's nothing to tell and Harry I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you" said Hermione curtly. No one said much for the rest of the trip to hogwarts.   
  
a/n- thanx to all that reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry this is so short and choppy but I really couldn't think of any other way to do this. I also would like to express I own nothing at all. 


	3. Leave me alone

The train stopped with a jolt and the doors magically opened to let the students out of the train. Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves a carriage. Once inside, the carriage began to move quite swiftly up the hill. In a few moments the carriage came to a halt and they exited. Walking through the great hall, Hermione announced that she didn't feel well and was going to go have a little nap and to come wake her when it was over.   
Harry and Ron continued to walk. " God what's her freaking problem" asked Ron annoyed with her. " I don't know, I really don't" said Harry wondering the same thing. They took their usual seats at the Gryfindor with Hermione's empty spot to the left of them as they watched the sorting ceremony and ate.   
Hermione upon entering the girls dormitory flopped onto her bed tiredly with a sigh. She dearly wished that Victor would stop harassing her and get on with his life. Surely he could find some floozy to occupy himself thought Hermione drifting off.   
Harry finished eating quickly and told Ron that he was going back to the tower to bring Hermione a plate of food with many of her favorites. " See you later" said Ron with a full mouth as Harry pushed in his chair and headed toward the tower.   
Harry knocked on the door softly, no reply. He opened ever so quietly.   
Hermione hearing this noise bolted upright pulled her wand out and was just about to stun the noise maker when Harry called out. "God you scared me" said Hermione opening the curtains around her four poster. " I'm sorry" said Harry handing her the plate of food. Hermione thanked him and began to pick at it as another one of Victor's owls flew into the room. Angered she stormed across the room picked up the letter and set fire to it with her wand.   
  
  
a/n- I know this is short and boring but please bear with me as I have limited time to write especially since my brother doesn't have football anymore which sucks because that's the only time the house is empty. As usual I own nothing but I wished i did.   
  
thankyou's and other assorted messages   
  
mariel4,000- Thanx for the great review and Hermione i daresay will be kicking a** in the next chapter or so because I too don't think she should put up with that. By the way your story " Promise of a shadow's glory" is very good and I do hope to see much more soon!   
  
AMB3R- Thanx for the great review and I agree with your philosophy on Krum as I don't like him either, there is something way off with him. By the way hope to see much more of your story as it rocks!   
  
Lady Ravenclaw- I have put you in that much suspense? I didn't know I was capable of such, lol. Well anyway thanx for the kind review, Glad you enjoyed. By the way I just read " not even a part of myself" and I must applaud it!   
  
Krum lover- I daresay your flame was a little harsh considering I did hint that Krum wasn't exactly a nice guy so perhaps you should find another story!!!! Enough said. 


	4. what hermione has been hiding

Harry was astounded, what the hell had happened to Hermione he thought walking across the room to where she was standing. Hermione had her head bent over and was shaking ever so slightly. " Hermione" asked Harry softly putting his hands around Hermione's waist from behind and putting his head on her shoulder. The letter had reappeared from the ashes and was again in Hermione's hands. Hermione didn't shoo him off or even move except for a single forlorn sigh. He was able to make out the general message of the letter; Hermione had dumped Victor and he wasn't taking it well to say the least.   
" Hermione why didn't you tell us" asked Harry in a soft tone. Hermione stood there silently for a moment before sighing and uttering a few almost silent words. " Harry, Victor was mean to me and I got mad and broke up with him and now he won't leave me alone" whispered Hermione closing her eyes. Well that explained quite a bit thought Harry. " Oh god I'm so sorry" said Harry. Hermione just stood silently. Harry slowly let Hermione go, opened her bed Hangings, pulled back the covers and patted the bed. Hermione now that she thought about it she was really tired and gladly crawled into her bed and let Harry tuck her in. Harry kissed her forehead and left shutting the door ever so quietly.   
The next morning Hermione woke up with a groan, it was 12:00 Saturday morning and she was the only one in the dorm. Hermione not even bothering to get dressed went down to the common room in her pj's( don't ask how she got in her pj's) not giving a damn what everyone else thought. It was unbeknownst to Hermione a Hogsmead weekend and most everyone was Hogsmead, except of course Harry and Ron.   
Hermione sat down in between the two. " G' morning sleeping beauty" said Ron eyeing Hermione and her rubber ducky pj's. " Oh shove it Ron" she said grumpily. " I guess it isn't such a great morning for sleeping beauty" said Ron carrying on with his ridicule. " Ugh never mind you" said Hermione getting up to go back to the dormitory to change.   
That evening, all was going as usual. The younger children playing games of Exploding Snap and Wizards chess, the twins setting off fireworks, and some of the older students doing neglected home work. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in a corner finishing up a potions lab when the common room door opened. A young Gryfindor perhaps in his second or third year called on Hermione saying the Mcgonagall needed to have words with her in the transfiguration room. Hermione sighed as she closed her book and began her walk to the transfiguration room. Mcgonagall was not there to meet her but someone else was, Victor. Hermione turned to the door and was about to exit when the door jammed. " You let me out of here you bastard" said Hermione in no mood to play his stupid ass games. " Vhy vould I do that" asked Victor lazily advancing on Hermione. Hermione fumbled in Her pockets for her wand, her fingers grazed it as her hand was removed from her pocket. Hermione kicked Victor in the shin's pulled her hand back and pulled out her wand. " Stupefy" she shouted. As Victor began to near the floor, He grabbed her foot. Hermione wrenched her leg from his grip as she opened the un-jammed door and walked briskly toward the common room. Before she could get there, she ran into Ron. " She's over here" shouted Ron as Harry ran toward them. " Oh god you're ok" said Harry breathing heavily. " How did you know" asked Hermione not breathing so softly herself. " Mcgonagall walked into the common room not to long after you left. We asked her if she had called you to her class room and she said she hadn't" explained Harry. " the whole tower is out looking for you Hermione" added Ron who was extremely relieved to have found Hermione in one piece. Hermione heard footsteps which made her turn around. She turned right into Victor Krum who was now revived. " Thought you could get avay Granger, thought you could out wit me" said Victor thickly. " Leave right now" hissed Harry looking at Victor with a look of utmost loathing. " It is you Granger who is sorely mistaken." Ve now have enough information to accomplish our vildist dreams" said Victor walking forward, Ron shoved him back. " Who is we Victor" spit Hermione. " Death eaters" whispered Victor disappearing with a pop.   
Back in the common room after Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been questioned and after Hermione had explained the situation to Ron, she claimed she was tired and went to bed after receiving a comforting hug and kiss from her two best friends.   
  
a/n- still short I am well aware. I just don't seem to be able to write for extended amounts of time. I would also like to add that as usual I own nothing at all and most likely never will. I would also like to thank everyone for all the great reviews, I'm not used to getting so many good reviews in such a short time!   
  
Thanks   
  
AMB3R- Thanks for two great reviews! I just r/r chapter 13 and must say I am extremely happy with the way your story is going! And you are right, something needs to be done about this Krum child.   
  
~*~cutie blossom~*~- Thanks for the review and I just wanted to say that your story is really cute!   
  
Gary Skinner- Thanks for the review! I will try to write as much as I can. It certainly helps when people like you review, hint hint.   
  
Mariel4,000- Thank you for 2 great reviews! I myself have no clue what is going to happen but i wouldn't count on Victor coming out on top and if he does then i really hit my head harder than I thought, lol.   
  
  
~* Se' raphine L' Oiseau*~- I hoped I spelled your name right! Well any way thanks for the great review and as I said before I hope to write as much as possible! By the way i would like to recognize your fic Smiling, i really enjoyed reading it!   
  
Lilrunner- Last but not least I would like to thank you for my most currnet review. I know I keep you hanging but it's kind of hard not to. 


	5. taking matters into their own hands

Hermione fell asleep warm and cozy for the first time in months. She was glad her friends knew the truth the whole truth. She was glad Victor was gone.  
  
Her warm spell had ended abruptly when she remembered Victor and his parting words and she wished she could go back to sleep she thought as she pulled on a sweater and jeans before heading down to the common room. She again was one of the last people up at 11:05 but she could care less. She found Harry and Ron in a corner appearing to be discussing homework. Upon further investigation they were doing anything but that.  
  
" Harry, you can't expect to single handedly take this Krum fellow out by yourself! If you know what's best for you and Hermione not to mention the rest of us you will tell Dumbledore and let him handle it" said Ron waving his hands in the air in agitation." Like hell I am" said Harry rolling his eyes. Ron didn't understand if he wanted something done he had to do it himself. " Harry you can't" muttered Ron. " Can't what" asked Hermione knowing vaguely what they were talking about. Harry and Ron stopped mid conversation looking at Hermione, they had been completely oblivious to her presence during the last few exchanges.   
  
" Er nothing Hermione, nothing at all" said Ron still muttering. " Yeah don't worry about it" said Harry knowing she had heard and would worry. " I'm giving you one chance to tell the truth and the whole truth" said Hermione eyeing her two best friends waiting for an answer. She knew she would be able to tell the truth from lies because both were horrible liars . " Out with it" she said still apparently waiting. " Er...." began Ron trailing off. " Hermione, this is the first we have heard from Voldermort and his death eaters all summer Hermione and since no one believes me and all I was going to go check things out for myself" said Harry dropping his head into his lap.  
  
Hermione wasn't expecting this. He was having another Cedric episode. She took the seat next to him and gently began rubbing his back. He took the blame for what happened and she knew he was extremely frustrated that the ministry was doing nothing about it. In a few letters she had received he had off handedly talked about going after the death eaters himself. " Harry" she said softly interrupting the silence. Harry's head popped up almost instantly after she had addressed him. " You can't possibly do something like that Harry" she continued. " It just isn't sane Harry. Besides no one expects you to do anything" she added. She looked to Ron. " Yeah Harry. You don't have to do this to yourself" said Ron taking the hint. " Yeah whatever" said Harry going up to his dorm.  
  
It was after dinner and Hermione nor Ron had seen hide nor hair of Harry since this morning and it was well after dinner. Hermione was beginning to worry as she excused herself from dinner. She walked briskly to the common room and from there to the boys dorm. She knocked softly, there was no answer. Wiping out her wand she muttered "alomohora" pulled the door open and looked around. " Harry" she called out, no answer again. Hermione found his bed and pulled the drapes from around it. The bed was neatly made with a note on the pillow with her name written on it in what was unmistakably Harry's handwriting.  
  
Dear Hermione, I'm sorry it came to this but I had to leave. I just can't stand here and wait. I have gone to seek Voldermort and his death eaters, particularly that bastard Krum. Please whatever you do don't try to find me, I don't want you to get involved in this anymore than you are. That goes for Ron too as you are both prime targets.   
Love, Harry.  
  
Hermione almost let a bitter mirthless laugh escape her lips. Whether Harry like it or not she most certainly wasn't about to not go out looking for him. In fact, she already had a vague perimeter of where he was. Hermione, a few months ago had made a homing talisman which she had attached to Harry's sweater this morning. All she had to do was say a small incantation and she would find out about how far he was from wherever she was standing.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Harry had taken his invisibility cloak and had snuck out a few hours ago on his broomstick. He had stopped late that night in a forest not far from Victor's house in Bulgaria. He had caught a port key to a forest not to far from his house and was watching for any signs of coming and going. He felt his eyes drop as he settled into sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - -   
  
Hermione was having one hell of a job tracking Harry that was for sure. He was obviously not very close and Hermione had to figure out every place he had gone until she got to the port shoe Harry had taken. She touch the port key which was a soccer ball to the same forest Harry was in.  
  
  
  
a/n- sorry I haven't writen for such a long time! I hope you are still interested in what little this story has to offer. Don't ask what possesed me to make harry have a cedric episode as I am stumped myself. I just saw the movie a few hours ago and am please to report it was awesome! By the way if the homing talisman looks familar I have seen it in other stories.  
  
Thankyous/comments  
  
  
Hermione Elizabeth Potter- I know I know it clearly states it in hogwarts a history which Hermione makes refence to quite a bit. I just couldn't help myself, but you are right and shame on me! By the way thanx for the review!  
  
Wild@heart- Thanks for the review, and as previously stated I am aware of such but i was being stupid and decided the death eaters could worm their way around it, but good point!  
Amy Potter- I know shocking isn't it? I almost didn't hit me until I was about to post the story that I would make Krum a death eater. I do hope to get the next chapter out soon and by the way thank you!  
  
AMB3R- Thank you! I too agree think Krum was extremely stupid to reveal he was a death eater but could it be a trap for Harry? And yes as you mentioned I couldn't help but make Harry and Ron nice. As for Malfoy and his goons I think you may have inspired me.........  
  
Gary skinner- you have now officially contributed 2 reviews, thanx! I dearly intend on giving Krum exactly what he deserves or at least in the long run. I too believe in justice and I am trying to figure out a way to deliver it.......  
  
Ryan- I don't like Krum very much either, he kind of scares me and I am a die hard h/h shipper so I should hopefully strike something up soon, thank you for reviewing.  
  
hopping mad- cool name! Any wayz I must say poking him in the eye seems like a temporary way to serve justice I might just use it if you don't mind! Slapping him has already been done but I could always slap the arse again! And as far as h/h fluff it could get dangerous, I suck at writing fluff but I guess trying never hurt anyone right?? thanks for the review!  
  
chrissie- short and sweet! Glad you enjoyed and by the way thank you for reviewing! I know I have said it a thousand times but I am so unoriginal it hurts and I can't tell you people how much your reviews mean!  
  
Lady Ravenclaw- I have heard from you before too! So glad you are enjoying the story! You too are a talented writer you just have to realize it! Anyway in reply to the english accent don't we all want one? J/k but you are right it would be fascinating! And another thanks to you!  
  
Mary- I am driving you insane eh. Well lets see I could not write for another few months, what do you say to that! J/K I won't do that unless my computer starts misbehaving! Anyway Another of many thankyou's to you too!  
  
Wheeli- thankyou for another review! I am glad you think it is interesting! I tried to make it a little easier to read just for you!   
  
lilprincess104- Thankyou for your positive input on the story and I hope to post more frequently after my family gets back from vacay!  
  
Lady infinity- I know you people are going to shoot me but... thankyou! Anyway glad you enjoy and maybe I am a little prejudice towards Victor but I had to have someone to pick on and I never really have thought highly of Victory so it is him who suffers, oh well right! 


	6. lost and found

Harry, after hearing a slight pop bolted up. What the bloody hell was that he thought looking around.  
  
Hermione landed with a thud in the clearing not to far from Harry. She only had to walk a short ways to find him.   
  
Harry watched a moving bush as Hermione appeared from it. " Hermione" said Harry in extreme agitation. " Hermione what" said Hermione brushing her robes off. " What the hell are you doing here" asked Harry who was about to shake Hermione, he was certainly close enough too.. " looking for you" she replied obviously ignoring his tone of voice. " well you shouldn't have" muttered Harry. " well i did" said Hermione. Harry sighed dejectedly. " Hermione..." he said his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione knew what he was getting at, he was worried. " I'm sorry, i just couldn't let you go by all by yourself" whispered Hermione taking his hands.  
  
Harry relaxed ever so slightly after this movement. Harry, his anger long gone, knew Hermione meant well. He should have known that she would find some way to find him. In a small way Harry couldn't help but be relieved she was there.   
  
Hermione sensed Harry relax a little. He should have known he couldn't ditch her that easily.  
  
" I know" said Harry looking down at their clasped hands. " I just couldn't stand..." he finished trailing off. " if something happened to me" finished Hermione understanding completely. Harry nodded as he pulled Hermione into his arms and down to the ground. Hermione fell asleep quickly leaving Harry deep in thought.  
  
  
a/n- i know i haven't updated in way to long, i am so sorry! I really am at a lack of time considering i have dance for the next month or two everyday except wednesday and sometimes saturday and sunday if I'm lucky. Plus i still have to go to school. It doesn't help that my family occupies the computer much of the time i am here. Please forgive me for my lack of post, i feel so bad!  
  
thankyous!  
  
AMB3R- you again? I can't believe it! J/k. Anyway i think you may have inspired me for later chapters..... i really don't know how but i know you have! And yes i just haaaad to make harry go off by himself, i couldn't resist! And suspense, i wasn't aware of that. I hope this doesn't leave you hanging so bad. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hyper Saiyan Battle- you have hp hating friends..... well so do I. Anyway hope eventually you do understand the story.  
  
wild@heart- thank you for the review!  
  
*~ Magical Mare~*- Thank you, glad to know someone wants to know what happens.  
  
hermione elizabeth potter- a favor eh? Well........ i think perhaps Harry and Hermione could have a slight incident in a later chapter so i guess i will try to grant you a favor. By the way, your welcome for mentioning you! Thank you to you too!  
  
herm- as much as i would like to hurrying seems to be a far cry from what my schedule allows much to my dismay, thanks for the review!  
  
Herniea- amazing huh? Well thanks for the review and i do intend to keep things interesting, please inform me if i don't!  
  
Chonsa- You saw the movie but didn't read the book.... oh well you won't be disappointed when you do read them! Anyways thanks for the reviews!  
  
Last but not least.......... to Ashley! One of my best friends who reviewed all the chapters almost consecutively! I hope she didn't just say that so i wouldn't hurt her. If she did i don't have to know right? Anyway i don't intend on becoming like lori but unfortunately I have. Boo. 


	7. posing as brother and sister

Harry looked down at Hermione's sleeping form, she was what he called natural beauty. Harry slapped himself for that one, he shouldn't be thinking of her like that. No matter how tempting he thought as he mentally slapped himself yet another time. Harry looked about him, this would never do, he would have to find a hotel for Hermione and himself in the morning.   
  
Hermione woke up as the sun began to rise. Harry had conjured a blanket which both of them were wrapped in. Hermione turned her head to face Harry's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful like that thought Hermione.  
  
Harry felt Hermione's warm weight shift next to him and slowly opened his eyes. Hermione was looking at the rising sun, he gave her a quick squeeze to tell her he had awakened.   
  
Hermione turned her gaze back to him as he explained that they were going to go find a hotel room and pose as brother and sister under fake names so no one would recognize them. Hermione nodded as they walked to town. They found a rather nice hotel and checked in as Brian and Kate Smithenson. After settling in, Harry and Hermione left in search of breakfast.  
  
" how about this" said Hermione indicating a small cafe. Harry nodded and followed Hermione in.   
  
After breakfast, Hermione and Harry went to talking about their plan. It was decided that Hermione would take the homing talisman that she had used on Harry, charm it to fit Krum and stick it to him. They would carefully moniter his movements.   
  
Harry and Hermione, after not sleeping so great the previous night fell asleep side by side unconsciously snuggling. ( hermione elizabeth potter should pay carefull attention)  
  
The maid knocked loudly on the door, no response. She shrugged and began to open the door.  
  
Harry and Hermione, most unfortunately for them didn't hear the knock and snuggled yet closer.  
  
The sight the greeted the maid was quite scary for the maid to say the least. She spotted the alledged brother and sister snuggling closely under the covers. The maid gave a small yelp.  
  
Harry heard the yelp. He opened his eyes to find one rather scandalized maid. Harry shook Hermione and she too opened her eyes. She jumped out of the bed blushing.  
  
  
a/n- this is awfully odd i know, i sincerly hope hermione elizabeth potter enjoyed! On with the story next chapter! 


	8. left me again

Hermione, after jumping out of the bed looked from the maid to Harry, this did not look good. Hermione finally came to her senses after hearing the click of the door.  
  
"oh dear god" muttered Hermione looking over at Harry, Harry said nothing but reached into his trunk which he had shrunk and pulled out his money counting it. Finally looking up he said " hermione, you didn't bring anything with you". " Well er no I guess not" replied Hermione. " Well before we continue on we'll have to take care of that" said Harry getting up.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
After going to Gringott's to get Hermione's money ( don't ask how they got her money from England), they went to a robe shop where Hermione purchased a pair of plain black robes, plain hunter green ones, and cranberry dress robes. After that they proceed to buy her some muggle clothing and some other errands.  
  
Walking back to the hotel after dinner, Hermione wondered exactly what Harry intended to do. By the time they got back to the hotel, it was about 10:00 pm and Hermione crashed before hitting the pillow. Harry covered her up with a blanket and went to the small writing desk, located a quill and parchment and began a letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, don't be mad when you wake up and I am not here. I am probably as you already figured out leaving. I don't know when i will be back or even if i will be back, go back to Hogwarts. I really hate to do this to you and all but I don't want you to get hurt, at least at Hogwarts you should be safe.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Harry looked down at the letter as he folded it. It wasn't much but he had to go soon. With one last look at Hermione he opened the door and left with a soft click.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and scanned the room, no sign of Harry. Hermione wasn't immediately worried as she thought he had left to go get breakfast. Pulling back the covers she slipped out of the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the parchment on the writing desk. She moved toward the desk and picked up the letter. Carefully opening it, she read the contents. Thought you could get away from me Mr. Potter did you mentally muttered Hermione setting the paper down. She wasn't exactly mad at him, but she wasn't exactly thrilled either.  
  
  
a/n- Sorry for not posting in so long! I unfortunately don't think the next post will be up for awhile unless some miracle occurs and i don't happen to have dance and my family is out, that is what i call a miracle.  
  
  
Thanks  
  
ThE cRaZy KaCcEe- thanks for the suggestion, i will try it in the future. By the way thanks for the review!  
  
Gary Skinner- one of my most faithful reviewers, hope i didn't disappoint you. And as for a real life there isn't much i can do considering i am on a slavery contract at dance, oh well it should only be for a few more weeks. Anyways to am waiting to give it to Krum, i think in the next few chapters we should have some action. * grins evily*. That in between makes me think about life house, i like that band.... unfortunately i think my muse and luck have deserted me, i think they ought to consider coming back soon... thank you  
  
NAPPA- funny and you're not being sarcastic, spiffing! By the way, i am reading your septanic dueling story part one, very good i intend to review when i finish, thankyou!  
  
Christine- i do not intend on taking that any farther, they were fully clothed i swear!! Thankyou to you too!  
  
Hudson lv426- thankyou for the review! I am glad you think this is " cool stuff". Anyway i too await for the death eaters to eat some dirt! as far as quality over quanity i will try to keep that in mind!  
  
*~ magical mare~*- another review from you, cool!   
  
Olly wood's girl- thankyou for your review, it looks like we have another strike for krum....  
  
rhinestone- a bone to pick? a very good one indeed. You are right they should be at school but they apparently have gotten out from under me and have done otherwise. and don't we all want to know what happens? 


	9. searching

Harry sighed after taking floo powder back to England, he had been trying to locate death eater's. Out of nothing better to do, he started at the Malfoy mannor. Nothing too conspicous about that. Next he tried the Nott residence, he found something there.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
Hermione was fed up, she had been looking for Harry for several days now. She mentally kicked herself for not putting another homing talisman on him. She should have been prepared for something such as this seeing as Harry was never one to wait around and do nothing.  
  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry had earlier intercepted an owl talking about a meeting of some sort. On this list were the names of several death eaters. Riding his broom to the specified location, he hoped he wasn't being tricked.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione had finally gone back to England early that day by floo powder. She had an irking feeling that Harry was there; she didn't go back to Hogwarts.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry, after pulling on an invisibility cloak peeked through a window. The place was abandoned, hidden, and accessible; this appeared to be an excellent hide out for Voldermort and his thugs.   
  
......................................................................................................................................  
Voldermort looked around at the assembled group of death eaters; the turnout was excellent seeing as they would be needing all the help they could get once Potter was captured. " now many may be wondering why you have been called here" whispered Voldermort menacingly . " We are here to capture the illustrious Harry Potter" he continued. " we have rigged it so he should be arriving to join us anytime now. He recieved a letter approximately 2 hours ago at Nott's house giving the location of where we are gathered. All possible entrances have been charmed to tell us when he arrives. Death eaters will be placed in several area through out our hideout. Nott and Malfoy, take the front entrance. Crabbe, take the back while Goyle takes the left. Young Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle shall take the right. When Potter is captured, you will bring the little bastard to me in my thrown room. After toying with his head a little, we shall proceed to taking him down to the dungeons where Krum will take first watch." finished Voldermort. " Any questions" said Voldermort eyeing the room. The death eaters looked oddly excited as they dispersed to their given post.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry hadn't heard any of the conversation. He seeing all the death eaters gone proceeded inward to the building holding his wand; something didn't feel right.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
  
a/n- again another sorry for my lack of post! I am hoping to post more frequently during my 2 week break devoid of school, dance, preformances, etc. I am so excited! Now i just have to keep out of trouble.......  
  
Willow- Chan- case of the twitching eye? I have had plenty of that this week, anyway thank you for the review!  
  
Christine- thanks for yet another review, glad you feel better!  
  
Gary Skinner- oh dear please don't undo the turban... Ahh, i daresay i need not meet the less understanding " you". Anyway in correlation with your statement on peanuts i must agree, if only i could have another peanut of time! Thanks for many great reviews!  
  
Jacks- about your hide and seek theory i have no clue, i venture to guess that he is out to defend the people he loves( namely Hermione!). And thanks for the review! ( how many times do i say that?)  
  
*~Magical Mare~*- I say your review is quite self explanatory, i will try to comply! Another thank you to you.....  
  
Daya- ah yes aren't we all laughing over the part with the maid? J/K. Well another thankyou is due to you!   
  
  
please write more- another self explanatory message for moi. One would really think i would get the message, thanks for the review!  
  
hermione elizabeth potter- wow the compliments are just flowing in..... I am glad you enjoyed... i was a little afraid it wouldn't be good enough. I bet we would all like to see the look on Harry's face. Do you really think Hermione is vengeful? We'll all have to wait and see... 


	10. something is indeed up

Hermione was getting extremely aggitated, where had that bastard a.k.a. her best friend Harry gone off too? Hermione stopped in her tracks as an owl dropped a letter on her head.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry had chosen a boarded up window to enter through, he hoisted himself up and over the sill, nothing too conspicuous yet; but something was most definitely up. Brushing himself off he continued through the corridor, wand out with his back to a wall. Harry stopped he heard a noise sounding like the shuffling of footsteps. Harry looked around him, he saw the smallest smidgeon of green cloak, someone was here.  
  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
" Damn" muttered Draco Malfoy after pulling his green cloak out from around the corner. " you almost blew our cover" mumbled Crabbe scratching his head. " of course I almost did you dim arse" said Malfoy in a deadly whisper. " On the count of three, we'll jump Potter" finished Malfoy ticking off fingers, 1, 2,3,.....  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione read the letter, it talked of some meeting. On the letter it had several known death eater names and a location. Hermione was off to that location.  
  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry stiffened as Goyle, Malfoy, and Crabbe pounced at him. Harry was disarmed of his wand and tried to fight them off with his hands and feet. He punched Malfoy hard in the jaw and proceeded to kick Goyle in groin, and last but not least Crabbe was hit on the chest. The three lay either knocked out of in excruciating pain while Harry ran down another corridor looking for a way out.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione sat on a bus headed towards the place but not too close. After looking at the map it looked as though her expedition would take longer than she had thought.   
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry looked around wildly for signs of other death eaters. He saw none and slowed down.   
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Krum sat positioned around a corner, now that those three worthless death eaters were out of the way, Krum could capture Potter himself. He waited until he saw Harry's foot before attacking.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry felt something grab his foot, he tried to kick out of it but it was too strong. The unknown person responsible for such had stunned and tied him before he even knew what had happened.  
  
When Harry had come too, he was in what appeared to be some sort of poor excuse for a thrown room. His vision up until this point had been blurred, looking around he saw multiple death eaters and in the " thrown" sat Voldermort.   
  
" Hello Potter" whispered Voldermort maliciously. " I have been waiting a long time for this" he said or rather rasped.   
  
"So have I" muttered Harry starring Voldermort down, he wasn't afraid nor would he pretend to be.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione entered the building cautiously. She as Harry had previously felt as though something was wrong.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n- two chapters in two days wow! That is the first time this has happened in awhile! Yay!   
  
Gary Skinner- hmmm must agree with Hermione being quite powerful something that is often overlooked, me myself made that mistake in the first chapter..... well anyways i will certainly take into consideration what you have been saying in your reviews..... i don't know what i would do without you!!  
  
  
  
  
  
mysticalcancer- hmm first time reviewer, very cool. And guess what i even have a new chapter as we speak, yay! Thankyou 


	11. cornered

Hermione, stopped cold; what was that noise. It sounded like footsteps. Whatever it was it was getting closer, too close for Hermione's comfort. Hermione gripped her wand ready to react to possible attack. Hermione turned around, right into the face of none other than Victor Krum.   
  
" what the hell do you want Victor" rasped Hermione. " you" he replied. " Get out of the way bastard" said Hermione trying to push him out of the way. Victor laughed. " I said get out of the way" growled Hermione. " Vhy" asked Victor immensely enjoying Hermione's frustration. " non of you damn business" muttered Hermione finally pushing him out of her way. Victor watched as she walked past him; no more Mr. Nice guy he thought muttering a stunning spell at Hermione. Hermione ducked and went running; running right into another death eater who had no intent to play games. This death eater seized Hermione and disapperated to a cell.  
  
Harry looked continued to look straight at Voldermort waiting for him to say or do something; Voldermort just sat waiting for his death eaters to bring Hermione to him.  
  
Hermione fought with the death eater as he hauled her off to Voldermort's " throne" room.   
  
Harry gasped as Hermione came into to view next to Voldermort.  
  
The shock on Harry's face was exactly what he had been hopping for, it would be only a matter of minutes before Potter did something stupid in attempts to save his friend. Voldermort had a suspicion that that wasn't all Hermione was to him....  
  
Hermione pleaded with her eyes that Harry didn't do anything stupid just because of her.  
  
Harry took a deep breath looking from Voldermort to Hermione. He reminded himself that he mustn't do anything stupid if he wanted to get Hermione out of this place alive and in one piece.   
  
Voldermort was amused by the silence. Potter was a completely different person when he wasn't alone, Voldermort liked this he thought as he put his arm around Hermione.  
  
" let go of her you bastard" whispered Harry menacing while Hermione off- handedly.   
  
  
a/n- cliff hanger... anyways i don't own anything and please read and review!  
  
Tancy- thankyou for the constructive criticism, i really needed some!  
  
Sara Hillen of Gryffindor- another cliff hanger just for you, j/k! Thanks for the review.  
  
gary skinner- great idea's thanks for the reviews! And yes i do think that she would be forgiven for using the impervious curse on Krum. And believe me i do intend to make Krum dance to my tune, on his ass. (( yes i do know that you aren't suspose to start a sentence with and.))  
  
Ally- chan- thankyou for the review or shall i say reviews.  
  
Amen- thankyou for your encouraging review!  
  
Christine- Er I don't know how Harry did that... I guess i just felt like him getting captured by someone other than Malfoy and his thugs which were in the way. Thanks for another great review.  
  
A-Man- thanks  
  
olly wood's girl- here is the more, thanks 


	12. not as easy as he thought

Hermione suppressed a shiver when Voldermort reached out for her. She attempted to shrug the damn bastard off only he appeared to be impossible to shrug off.  
  
Harry tried to keep his cool. Things were going quite badly he mused giving Voldermort the evil eye. Without warning Harry took a running leap into Voldermort seeing as he didn't have his wand.  
  
Voldermort in shock let Hermione go and went to tend to Potter.   
  
Harry was giving a pretty good fight but against Voldermort lacking his wand, his attempt proved rather futile.  
  
Hermione took a little tumble. Promptly picking herself up off the ground, she frantically noted that more Death Eaters had joined the fray and Harry was binded with thin ropes but still fighting.   
  
Hermione looked around for anything that might help her. She could only hope that Voldermort and his so called cronies didn't notice her or at least for the moment.   
  
Harry was lost in a sea of black for the most part. He struggled trying to find Hermione. If anything were to happen to her he wouldn't care whether he got out in one piece or not.   
  
Hermione tried to get into a place where she hoped Harry would be able to see her. Hermione couldn't see her Harry so it was time she found him herself. Taking a deep breath she joined the fray.   
  
Voldermort watched the seen unfold with the greatest of pleasures. Not only would his death eaters apprehend Potter they would also get the mudblood. Killing two birds with one stone mused Voldermort evily.  
  
Harry stopped thrashing about when he saw a robe that wasn't identical to the others that surrounded him. It looked like Hermione's. This could not be happening thought Harry as he bit a death eater.   
  
Hermione found what appeared to be one of Harry's legs and began to pull on them trying to disentangle him from the unruly group. This wasn't working seeing as too many death eaters were onto of her friend. Spotting a wand that was protruding from a death eater pocket, she snatched it. Not knowing what else to do she cast a levitating spell on Harry. Harry rose from the pile with death eaters trying to maintain grip on their hostage.   
  
Voldermort had to suppress a gasp. The mudblood and Potter should have already been under control by not, what the bloody hell is going on wondered Voldermort semi nervously.  
  
Harry looked down to where death eaters had given up on him to go after Hermione which is obviously an easier target at the current time. Harry managed to get out of the levitating spell and went to go help Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n- first of all shame on me for not posting sooner. Right now my time for extra stuff has been cut to a bare minimum which is greatly upsetting. I fear that things I have little control of have been poping up most unexpectedly so my postings may be irregular. Thanks for bearing with me.  
  
Christine- Why would Hermione let Voldermort touch her? I don't exactly think she wanted it, i sure as hell didn't but what can i say. Thankyou for your continued reviews!  
  
Jen20069- Thankyou for the positive review! I have been reading your story and would like to give it the utmost in praise! By the way can't wait to beta your next chapter.   
  
Draco's Princess- Yes evil Vicky. Glad to hear you like it and are another h/h shipper as myself.Thankyou very much!  
  
Jacks- Harry is indeed jealous I reckon. And Voldie does not have a girlfriend, lol. Thanks.  
  
Gary Skinner- yes i was being quite the little dim one when i did that. Oh well right the situation must have a soulution, i just haven't found it yet. In correlation with me and Hermione having a plan, i think not! I have absolutely no clue as to how this will turn out except it will be h/h! I don't think i am organized enough to leave clues in this story. I really have no clue what i am doing which is rather scary... I will tell you when i see fit which may not be for a while..... Gary i really think i owe you another thankyou....  
  
Kitty wings- cool name! Yes poor Hermione indeed. Thankyou for taking the time to leave a review!   
  
Amen- Thanks alot for the review, it really means a lot!  
  
Azngoldragongod- I had an absoulute field day going back and fourth trying to make sure i spelt this right. I did spell it right right? You may be right that Krum really isn't evil in the book but i guess i just like to think everyone in the way is evil. Thankyou.  
  
Trinity Matrix- the rest of the story outside of this is in never ever land i would guess seeing as i really have no clue. Thankyou for reviewing.  
  
Allison- OMG thankyou for the review!  
  
Willow Chan- Most impressive if i must say so myself! And yes you must wait for additional chapters....  
  
hyperwitch- thanks for the review, glad to see you seem so excited! Anyway after i post this your e-mail should be coming anytime now... 


	13. escape, the correct chapter....

Hermione meanwhile was screaming obscenities at the death eaters. " damn you" she yelled at a death eater who had her around the waist.  
  
Harry who was looking for Hermione amidst all of the confusion found her by the sound of her voice saying "damn you". Harry would have laughed if they weren't in the situation they were in now. Harry pushed through the crowd till he saw Hermione.  
  
Hermione saw Harry and kicked the death eater in the shins. The death eater let her go and she ran to Harry grabbed his hand and promptly began to run as fast as her legs would carry.   
  
  
  
  
a/n- sorry i haven't updated, i have been suffering from the case of writers block from hell. Even my school work is beginning to suffer which leads to my next problem. When my report card comes out i may spend some time ground, make that a long time. hope you are all still reading! I think i got stuck writing all this fighting. Sorry it was so short. oh yes and that other chapter 13 you read was a mistake, wrong one sorry!  
  
  
  
fire angel- thanks for the review of praise, i really needed that.  
  
Jacks- your review was pretty funny, thanks.  
  
Amen- thanks for another simple but sincere review.  
  
E.C.R. Potter- thanks a lot, an awful lot.  
  
draco's princess- this one took even more time which is really sad. Thanks for the encouraging review.  
  
daya- i have finally taken it upon myself to write more, thanks for your review too.  
  
gary skinner- you are beginning to scare me. Anyways i guess what you said does make sense. Thank you.  
  
just someone- yeah i hate cliffies too but that doesn't stop me from writing them unfortunately. *dishes out another thankyou*  
  
leo girl- i have not stopped there. Thanks.  
  
noodlejelly- don't we all want h/h happily ever after. Thanks to you too. 


End file.
